


Entrance Exams

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Souji and Yosuke having fluffy sex, as commemoration for Yosuke managing to ace an exam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrance Exams

"You did such a good job..passing your entrance exams."

"Well it's mostly thanks to you." Yosuke muttered as he felt Souji biting at his lower lip shortly afterward.

For the past few months, Souji had been using most of his freetime in between his part-time job and his own studies to Skype chat with Yosuke and tutor over the phone even just to help prepare him for the exams. On a holiday weekend he'd finally managed to work his way back to Inaba on the excuse of visiting his uncle and cousin, but mostly he wanted to just see his boyfriend- Yosuke.

It was mostly celebratory, letting Yosuke finally have a release and to put an end to the teasing that had been occuring between them for the past two months now. Sexting and dirty pictures could only get you so far after a while.

"Mmmm..well you can have your present now then if you'd like." Souji stated while shifting back onto the bed, letting Yosuke easily crawl on top of him and assume control.

It was always like this, the back and forth, but he knew that Yosuke more so preferred being on top. Given this was his celebration, of course he'd let him have his way. Plus...he knew he'd be very rough given the lack of sex for a prolonged period of time.

"Just like you to say it like that...in that tone of voice that always makes me way you..fuck partner why're you so hot.." Yosuke stared at Souji, taking in how handsome and beautiful he was at the same time. Kissing down his neck, their clothes were already easily being shed and soon Yosuke had slick fingers pressing into Souji who was making noises that had Yosuke achingly hard.

"Want you now.." Souji said in a near whisper, his voice rough with a moan as his legs were trembling in need.

Yosuke was uttering 'fuck' far too much as he shifted his cock out from his boxers, grabbing onto Souji's hips to draw him in closer before he started pressing into him.

That tightness had been missed, the desperation to feel more of him easily shown as Yosuke pushed into him deeply and in a steady rhythm. It was obvious Souji had been 'taking care of himself', and Yosuke had even seen it first hand on a Skype chat where Souji revealed the plastic cock he had stored away for such uses.

"God...missed  _you_...missed this.." The brunet said while kissing Souji hard on the mouth, their bodies coated in sweat and that reverberating skin slapping on skin noise heard between them.

Souji's hips were nearly twitching at each thrust inside of him, feeling how Yosuke filled him with such heated pleasure and getting too close already. They'd have to spend most of the night fucking or blowing each other given how this was ending too far already. Gripping at Yosuke's back, he nearly clawed at his skin at the hand that suddenly stroked against his cock as well.

"Y-Yosuke I-I..."

"Do it...I'm gonna give you so much cum-ah- _fuck **Souji**._."

Yosuke felt his release hit as soon as he saw Souji almost screaming out his name, body trembling beneath him as brown eyes took in the sight that had his cock wrapped in a tight heat that was Souji. His cum coated inside of the silverette, ensuring he let out every bit of it before almost collapsing on top of him.

Souji kissed his temple, body spent for the moment as they relaxed in the after glow and their bodies still closely aligned.

"So...does this mean if I start pulling A's that you're gonna come home every weekend cause I could get used to this."

Souji chuckled as he kissed Yosuke deeply. "Mmm..I'll take it into consideration."


End file.
